The present invention relates to jewelry designs and hidden messages, and, more particularly, to the use of fluorescent diamonds in a jewelry design to create a hidden message.
Hidden messages, as opposed to secret messages, are messages which are not discernable when they are observed in an obstructed or concealed mode, but which are easily discernable when the obstruction is removed. Secret messages, on the other hand, refer to messages which require a secret code or the like to unscramble and thus decipher.
Jewelry has been used for ages to adorn men and women. It provides a means of expression and of complimenting one""s clothing. As such, neither hidden nor secret messages are typically employed in jewelry designs. However, a locket or pocket watch might open to reveal a picture of a loved one or a special messages inscribed inside.
Today, diamonds are one of the most popular gemstones used in jewelry design. One of the physical properties of diamond is fluorescence, which is the emission of visible light when the diamond is stimulated by ultraviolet (UV) or other form of radiation. Blue is the most common fluorescent color and appears in approximately 34% of all diamonds when exposed to UV radiation. Of the 34% of diamonds which fluoresce blue, 62% of these diamonds (or 21% of all diamonds) fluoresce with a medium to very strong intensity so as to be easily discernable.
Many people, both inside and outside the jewelry industry, have a negative image of fluorescent diamonds in general. Furthermore, it is a widespread belief that medium to very strong blue fluorescence has a negative effect on better colored diamonds. As a result of these beliefs, fluorescent diamonds typically sell for up to 15% less than comparable non fluorescent diamonds of the same color and clarity.
In order to dispel the uncertainty and mistaken beliefs surrounding fluorescence, the Gemological Institute of America (GIA) conducted an investigation of diamond fluorescence. The results of this investigation were published in an article entitled xe2x80x9cA Contribution to Understanding the Effect of Blue Fluorescence on the Appearance of Diamondsxe2x80x9d, by Thomas Moses, et al., Gems and Gemology, Volume 33, No. 4, Winter 1997, which is incorporated by reference herein as it sets forth a thorough analysis of the industry beliefs concerning fluorescence as well as the state of the art concerning the use and effect of fluorescent diamonds. Of particular interest, it is to be noted that the GIA uses the intensity of the fluorescence as a means of identifying a diamond, in addition to the diamonds weight, color, clarity and proportions.
The present invention utilizes the generally perceived xe2x80x9cundesirablexe2x80x9d fluorescent diamonds to form a hidden message in a jewelry design. Accordingly, a jewelry design constructed according to the teaching of the present invention includes a mounting made of a precious jewelry metal, a plurality of fluorescent diamonds having at least medium blue fluorescent intensity which are set in the mounting to form a message, and a plurality of non fluorescent diamonds set within the mounting adjacent the fluorescent diamonds. When the mounting is viewed under standard light the fluorescent diamonds are not discernable from the non fluorescent diamonds and the message is not visible. When the mounting is viewed under ultraviolet light the fluorescent diamonds emit visible blue light to form and reveal the message.